I Am The Lion
by Dustal Gray
Summary: Gru reflects on what his life has become. He never wanted the three girls into his life, so why is he letting them walk all over him? Gru wants to change- from good, to bad. He has a plan that will blow everyones mind. And he will regret nothing.


7/29/10

...

It was only five minutes after I had closed the door on my three little kittens, that I realized that I was the cat. I walked the rest of the way to my room in a terrible daze, as if someone had opened up my brain and poured laughing-gas inside.

But I was not laughing.

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and told myself that phrase. "I am the cat... i am the cat..."

Because I am the cat.

So why am i letting the kittens rule my life?

Sure, they made me a warm-hearted Daddy who gives little girls hugs and kisses, but that is never what I aspired to be. I always wanted to steal the moon, so what do I do? I steal the moon with the help of children. Children! I'm sure I could have figured a way to take the moon without their help, if only I was not put in a situation that called for them. Vector, for example, and his love for cookies.

I wanted to be the greatest villain who ever lived- all for the sake of approval from my mother. And yes, after the girls preformed their dance recital in my lab, she told me how proud she was of me.

But it isnt the same.

I found myself craving the dark pleasure of being on the same news as terrorist bombers and bank-robbers. I missed the days where I could sit with a cup of coffee in peace, watching people panic at the mention of my terrible deeds.

I am not a murderer, though.

I am a cat- no! A lion!- and I must bring back my role as villain- I should not have my will broken by three little kittens and a disaproving old woman.

So when Dr. Nefario walked into my room, I eagerly sat up, wondering if he, too, had came to the same conclusion.

"Gru," he said, the frown on his face seeming to slope even as I stared at him. He tossed a pointing thumb behind him, down the hall. "Toilet's backed up again."

I let out a angry sigh. I could feel the rush of anger boiling under my chest, and at the moment, I wanted to hurt that man for crushing my hopes that he wanted to go back to the old days, too. But there is nothing I can do- this life with my adopted daughters- it is all I have, now.

I stood up to take care of it, saying, "Again?" My voice in my own hears became muted, along with Dr. Nefario's words as I watched his mouth open and mouth, lips forming words.

But I was deaf to it because I came to a sudden conclusion. Why should it bother me if my own lab-doctor will not turn back to the dark sides? Why does it matter if I have three girls? They are children, and they can be brain-washed in a snap!

As for the old man... I look at him, my ears picking up his voice slowly. But it doesnt matter what he says. I wave a hand at him and say, "You do it."

To my surprise, he nods, and says, "Okay." then he leaves the room.

I close the door behind him and turn to my window, walking up to it quickly. I see the moon in the sky... What had failed with that plan? My hands draw behind my back, clasping together.

The shrink-ray was defective. It could not handle the mass-ratio of the moon, nor any other object. It was a lost cause.

So what do we do after making a mistake? We learn from it.

My hands pass over a new set of blue-prints i take from my desk. I take a white pencil out of my pocket, and smile. My hand races across the blue pages, the white pencil passing over with grace and style.

Not only will I take the moon this time, but I will do it without anyone's help. And after that? I will do something so twisted, so unthinkable, that every villain will cringe in their filthy-basements at my deed. Innocences will became the guilty, their minds spoiled by the rotten fruit that I feed them.

This horrible thing will make a mark in the blood of the innocent-my name will be on every newspaper, every tv show in the world. And they will worship me out of fear.

Me- Gru- the greatest villain who ever lived.

I am not afraid of any kitties, or old women and their bossy plans to establish my future.

I am a lion.

Hear me roar.

...


End file.
